


Sneaky Butt Touch

by jelbertie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Acting AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelbertie/pseuds/jelbertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby bets Yang 50 lien that she can't touch every cast member's butt by the end of the show. Yang's night just became much more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky Butt Touch

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where the people of Beacon are putting on a play and Yang's bored. Then a bet is made and suddenly that boredom is gone.

Yang took another swig of water as her little sister rambled on about how brilliant the play had been tonight, and how everyone out there had been killing it. She was so happy, and she didn’t mess up that one scene that seemed to always go wrong for her which was a total confidence boost. She tried to listen intently to everything Ruby was saying, but her attention was waning.

Okay, she’d admit it, she was slightly bored. Yang was used to being the centre of attention, the girl right in the middle of the action, and here she was just an extra. Someone without a real character, just crowd filler. She didn’t _mind_ , it had been fun in fact, but Yang was the kind of girl who thrived on excitement. Then Ruby said something that changed her sister’s mood _drastically_.

“Hey Yang? I bet you 50 lien that you can’t touch everyone’s butts before the end of the play.” Ruby put her hand on her hip, seemed like getting that scene right filled her with more confidence than Yang expected.

“Like...everyone’s? Even Oz’s?”

“Ew no.” Ruby waved her arms about, like she did when she was grossed out, which was understandable when talking about their director. Particularly his butt.

“Elaborate little sister.”

“Okay, starting from Act 2, you have to touch everyone in the cast’s butts.”

Yang thought about it for a solid two seconds.

“Deal!” She shook her sisters hand.

“They have to be able to confirm to me that you touched their butt.” Ruby warned, rather seriously considering this was a butt touching bet.

“What’s the point if they don’t know it was me?” Yang winked. “They’ll remember, believe me.”

And with that, Yang left the room to plan out her mission. And also to get ready for the first scene in Act 2, things were about to get interesting in 5...4...3...2…

***

Being part of a crowd was _not_ Yang’s forte. She didn’t typically like having to stand aside and just boo at a certain time, but right now it was crucial. Weiss was starting her large speech, the one that was meant to make everyone angry, and as she said her first line, Yang’s hand subtlely cupped Scarlet’s butt.

“What are you doing?” They whispered.

“Act natural.” She whispered back. “And tell Ruby when you see her next.”

“That you touched my butt?” They tried to get back into the scene, but they were apparently very distracted.

“Exactly.” Yang didn’t even miss her cue, she yelled about Weiss’s dishonesty and no one in the audience was any the wiser. As one of the main cast continued her riveting performance, Yang’s hand managed to tap both Sage and Velvet’s butts. The first scene wasn’t even over and she was already three down. Thank God for crowd scenes.

***

The three of them were waiting in the wings, ready to go on stage. Yang, Fox and Coco were just about to get into position when Yang tapped Fox on the butt. He didn’t even seem fussed.

“You felt that right?”

“What? You touching my butt? Yeah totally.” Coco raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

“Good.” Yang paused. “Are you not going to ask?”

“I don’t when Coco does it.” The woman in question just shrugged. “I assume it’s for a bet.”

“You assume correctly.” That was when Coco positioned herself between Yang and Fox ready for the scene. “Hey Coco?”

“Do it on stage.”

“Why?”

“It’ll be a better story.” Yang knew there was a reason she liked this lady.

Right on schedule, the gunshot sounded throughout the theatre, Coco fell into Yang and Fox’s arms and the two of them carried her onto the stage yelling about the murder of their friend. Whilst Yang was giving a truly marvelous performance as ‘grieving girl’ she held Coco by the butt for a solid two minutes.

And she made sure to tap Jaune on the way offstage as well.

Her mission was going pretty smoothly so far.

***

There was about five minutes in which Yang had nothing to do on stage, the two main characters were having another standoff and so everyone else was waiting around for a couple minutes. Most were catching their breath, but Yang was too busy thinking about what she could buy with 50 lien.

“So guys, we’re doing pretty well tonight huh?” She said as she approached the group’s poster couple. These guys had been together for two years and were still going strong, it was incredibly impressive and entirely adorable. Yet Ren and Nora didn’t seem to be all that bothered that Yang just approached them out of the blue and cupped their butts.

It was like a group hug, but with 100% more ass.

“Yeah, and after this Ren is taking me out for pancakes!” Nora sang the last word, whilst Ren sighed and gave her a look of adoration. Yang decided to leave before she puked in her mouth.

“Nice. Well see ya!” They both waved her goodbye as she went on the hunt for her next target. Ah, there they were.

“Two minutes at the top of the CCT, you’ll be fine.”

“I’m not good with heights!”

“You’re not good with dancing either, but look at what you did at Sage’s birthday party. Pretty cool.”

“They have it on tape!”

“Hello boys!” Yang’s presence immediately stopped Sun and Neptunes conversation, which was something she was quite proud of. “I need you to do me a favour.”

“Yeah sure.” Sun shrugged.

“Turn around.” The two gave each other a ‘what the hell is she doing’ look, then both simultaneously did a 180. Yang quickly admired the view, before tapping both butts and then leaving triumphantly.

“Happy to help!” Neptune called after her, and then it sounded like Sun hit him on the arm.

After that little bit of fun, it was time for Yang to go back onstage. Maybe she’d get a shot at one of the main guys this time, they had all been particularly elusive.

***

Being a background character definitely had it perks. Sure this bet had made Yang hyperaware of people’s butts, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t sat back and appreciated this one before this point in time. Because Blake Belladonna’s butt was a masterpiece, truly a work of art, and Yang was very much looking forward to tapping it.

As the scene shifted, she took her hand off of Yatsuhashi’s ass and made her way towards where she was meant to be. Which, luckily was right next to Weiss. The girl was meant to be in the background as Blake and Ruby had some heart to heart, it was all emotional and stuff, so she couldn’t be too vocal. This was perfect, since, if anyone was going to loudly object to the butt touching, it was one Weiss Schnee.

Yang inched closer, careful not to distract the two people in front. They were pretty into it, but anything could throw them off and Yang didn’t want to be in either of their bad books. Slowly she reached out and…

Yessss! Weiss’s butt had officially been touched. There was a small cry of outrage, but nothing too noticeable so Yang quietly whispered,

“Blame my sister.” It was almost too quiet to hear, but Weiss definitely understood what Yang had said.

She couldn’t do anything about it because the heart to heart was over and she was back to the front of the stage and no one was any the wiser.

***

“Hey Pyrrha!” Yang called, stopping the girl before she turned into the wings.

“Yes Yang?” She smiled, always lovely, and didn’t seem to mind when Yang reached around and grabbed her butt.

“Have you seen Blake?”

“In the dressing room.”

“Thank you.” Yang removed her hand and rushed off to catch her final victim. “Next time I’ll buy you dinner!”

“I like greek food.” She laughed, before heading back towards the stage.

Why was Yang so nervous about this one? It was ridiculous, tonight she had felt the butts of thirteen of her peers, so what was so special about number fourteen? She rushed down the hall, knowing that Blake had about four minutes until the curtain call and so she was desperate not to miss her, but when she reached the door, she stopped.

Yang took a deep breath, and quietly opened the door to the dressing room.

Blake was searching through her bag, facing the wall and away from the mirror. Even Yang could see she was tense, but there was no way Yang was losing that 50 lien. So she approached the girl, and as Blake stood up, Yang went for the butt touch. Okay, the butt cup.

“Who is that?” Yang paused. “Why are you holding my butt?”

“Sorry, I swear it’s for a bet.”

“Why is it still on my butt?” Yang removed her hand quickly, like it was on fire.

“Sorry, should’ve asked permission.” Blake slowly turned around, and Yang felt an overwhelming sense of regret.

“Yeah, you should have.” Blake smirked. “But I’ll forgive you.”

And then, so fast Yang couldn’t believe it was happening, Blake’s lips met Yang’s. The two found a rhythm quickly, and the kiss deepened into something intense. The night has been brimming with emotion and the two were letting it release through this kiss. Yang’s fingers knotted themselves in Blake’s hair, and she pulled her closer. Just as Blake’s hands found their way to Yang’s butt, someone knocked to door.

“Blake! Curtain Call!” It was Ruby, bless her soul. She had no idea what she had started.

The two separated, out of breath, and Blake pulled herself together enough to reply.

“We’ll be out in a minute!”

“Who’s ‘we’?”

“You owe me 50 lien, little sister!” Yang managed, grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. A small ‘dammit’ could be heard as Ruby opened the door, and Yang just laughed as she followed Blake out.

Just as they were doing the final bow of the night, Yang’s hand somehow made it’s way to the butt of Blake Belladonna.

“What are you doing?” Blake whispered. “You won the bet.”

“Yeah.” Yang replied. “But this one’s for me.” Blake blushed, and once they had their backs to the audience and were leaving the stage, she turned to Yang.

“Saturday.”

“Huh?”

“I’m free on Saturday.” When the two locked eyes, they both smiled, almost instinctively.

“I’ll meet you on Saturday for a butt touch.”

The two made their way towards their dressing room hand in hand, although Yang’s hand really wanted to be somewhere else. 


End file.
